


Piercing Gaze

by MaidenM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM
Summary: A visit to the Morrison's farm leads to Gabriel finding out a little secret about Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote porn! I never done that before! I've reached a new milestone!
> 
> I've wanted to write this since I came up with [this headcannon](http://maidenmart.tumblr.com/post/155501512128/what-time-is-it-its-sloppy-headcanon-comic-time).

_This_. This was what he had fought for.

 

_This_ being sitting in his family's home, blanket over his shoulders and a cup of warm tea in his hands. _This_ being the gentle crackling of the fireplace, mingling with the soft music they had put on for ambiance during dinner and the voices of his mother and his boyfriend barely audible from the kitchen. _This_ being simple, calming peace.

 

The peace that, if his estimations were correct, would last about two minutes longer.

 

Bringing Gabriel to his family's farm was quite possibly the best idea he had all year. The UN had been riding both their asses so hard there was barely any time for them to ride _each other_ , much less spend some actual quality time together, just to enjoy one another's company. Here and now, however, they could go back to being Jack and Gabe. He was very, _very_ glad that they could stay in the guesthouse instead of his old room...

 

Jack sipped his tea, inhaling through his nose to feel the subtle, fruity aroma. He had seen his mother bring out his old photo albums earlier. Gabriel had been thrilled, never one to pass up the opportunity to look at someone's embarrassing teen-pictures – just because _he_ had grown up as an extremely photogenic lad – and judging by the decreasing number of coo's and aw's coupled with more frequent laughter it would be about three, two, one...

 

"Are you kidding me?!" came Gabriel's stunned, not to mention ecstatic, voice from the kitchen. Yep, they had indeed reached the pictures of _that_ phase. Jack laughed softly and set his tea down as the shout was quickly followed by laughter and frantic shuffling.

 

"Jack! Jackie! Baby! Is this true? Please tell me this is true!" Gabriel shouted as he ran into the living room, holding up the album in front of him like a gift from the gods. "Did you used to be a _delinquent_?!"

 

Jack sighed happily and shrugged off the blanket from his shoulders before stepping up to his boyfriend and giving the picture in question a tired but amused stare. He was about sixteen, sixteen and a half in the photograph. His skinny, teenage form was dressed in a tight pair of pants, ripped in several places, a shirt, also ripped, and a leather jacket. His hair stuck out in every direction and from both ears hung several piercings. He was also flipping the camera off.

 

Gabriel's face was priceless. He smiled like the Cheerise cat himself, eyes sparkling in a way Jack hadn't seen in months. He was even giggling, something he had to be very relaxed or very drunk to do.

 

"What?" Jack smiled innocently, "I liked the style. It worked for me."

 

"Jackie, honey. You look like a cartoon villain from a kids show in this picture, it is adorable!" the Blackwatch commander laughed, "Screw the hero look, _this_ is what we should be putting on the recruitment posters! It’ll really speak to the youths!"

 

"Oh, don't let him fool you. He looked tough, but he still was our little angel." Jack's mother called from the doorway. She was watching them both with a bemused expression on her face.

 

"Is that a _safety pin_ in your ear?!" Gabriel shouted, squinting closer at the picture.

 

"You think that's bad?" Jack smirked. "Turn to the next page."

 

If there was such a thing as horrified excitement, it could be found on Gabriel's face in that moment. Jack gave him the _Look_ . The _I Dare You_ Look. The _I Can't Wait To See Your Face_ Look. Gabriel licked his lips before shifting the album in his arm to turn the page.

 

For a couple of moments, Gabriel's eyes skimmed over the pictures, looking for anything audacious enough to catch his attention. Jack watched his lover's face, delighting in the moment his eyes widened once he found the little detail.

 

Another picture of the young punk Jack had been. This particular picture had been taken in the summer, on a day warm enough to encourage the removal of shirts. Young Jack, slightly older this time, was staring off in the distance, hair tousled by the breeze and his button-up shirt slung over his shoulder. The sunlight glinted off the piercing on his chest perfectly.

 

It was a good picture, Jack had to admit. Gabe stared at it, speechless.

 

"... Wow." he said after a while. Jack had expected something more scathing. "Awkward scrawniness aside, you look very good," he added after a while.

 

"I had to repaint the entire garage as punishment when I got that," Jack explained with a chuckle as he gestured towards the piercing. "Friend of mine dared me and a couple of others to do it. Think I was the only one who kept it for more than a few weeks."

 

"You don't have it now, though," Gabe murmured, still staring at the picture.

 

"Nah, took out all my piercings when I enlisted." Jack would have had to be blind not to notice the way Gabriel glanced to his chest and ears.

 

"Shame," the older man mumbled.

 

The soft chuckle from Mrs.Morrison seemed to break the strange spell that had come over them. Jack leaned over to give his beloved a kiss on the cheek before bringing his now-empty cup to the kitchen to help his mother clean up.

 

The night grew closer, and the boys said their goodnights and retreated to their own little lodging. It was a lovely night, leaving both of them relaxed and happy. A rare occurrence these days. It didn't take long for Gabriel to grow bolder in his affections once they were safely hidden from nosey family members. Dark hands traveled further, higher and lower, over pale, freckled skin, dipping in under clothing and tugging at belts and zippers.

 

"Shower first," Jack managed to gasp when Gabriel's hand found his nipple, rubbing it with just enough force under his shirt.

 

"Can't it wait?" Gabe muttered against his lover's neck.

 

" _I'm_ going to shower at least, you do what you want."

 

"I swear, if there is anything I'll hold against your family it'll be their small showers."

 

"You go first then?"

 

"Sure." Gabriel bit down gently at Jack's neck before detaching himself reluctantly. He shot the blond a glance that made Jack agree, the small shower in the guesthouse had been a stupid idea, before sauntering off to the bathroom. Jack bit his lip, looking forward to the rest of the night before he went over to the door and slipped his hand into his coat pocket. His fingers closed around the small box he had retrieved before they left the house. He hid it in his folded towel and waited until Gabriel was done with the shower.

 

***

 

Jack was taking longer than usual in the shower. It was both getting on Gabriel's nerves and getting him eager with anticipation. Gabriel lay in their bed, skin still pleasantly warm from the shower and clad only in his boxers. He felt as if he could melt, as if he relaxed he'd lose his form and seep into the mattress. The guesthouse had had a stale, but not unpleasant, smell to it when they arrived but now it smelled like them. Not like him, not like Jack, like _them_. The heat, the scent and the soft sound of Jack's humming from the bathroom melded together to create a little slice of Paradise, just for them.

 

He could get used to _this_.

 

The bathroom door finally creaked open, revealing Jack in his PJ pants and a tank top. His hair was damp and his skin flushed but what made Gabriel's breath catch in his throat was the grin gracing his lips. Mischievous Jack was a very Sexy Jack.

 

The blond turned out the lights and sauntered over to the foot of the bed, dropping on all fours to crawl over Gabriel's body until they were face to face. The grin, the _Look_ never left his face. Gabriel shuddered when Jack leaned down to whisper in his ear.

 

"Got a surprise for you." Jack's breath was hot against his cheek. Tingles shot through his brain when a warm, wet tongue swiped over his earlobe. "Let me play with you?"

 

A breathless 'Yeah' accompanied by a nod was all he could manage as Jack started to leave soft but wet kisses down his neck. Strong, scarred hands roamed his chest, teasingly light across his skin. Gabriel tugged at the tank top – why would he get dressed after the shower? Silly blond – wanting their skin to touch, wanting their bodies to connect. They had spent months as Commanders, professional and strict. Right here, right now, Gabriel needed Jack to be _his_ , and for him to be _Jack's_.

 

In the darkness they moved against one another. Soft moans and sighs the only sounds to their ears. Gabriel finally managed to remove the top from his beloved, wasting no time in running his hands across that beautiful torso, the hard abs, the—

 

"Hello," Gabriel grinned and his fingers traced the metal hoop at Jack's nipple. "I like this surprise," he admitted, giving the piercing a small tug and delighting in the soft gasp that escaped his boyfriend's lips. Said lips came up to leave a few chaste kisses against his own before Jack leaned down to his ear again.

 

"Didn't mean that one," he moaned.

 

Before Gabriel could say anything Jack had scooted down and settled between his thighs. He stroked them lightly, just using his fingertips at first before gripping the impressive muscles firmly and leaning down to shower them with kisses. He ran his right hand up the inside of Gabriel's right thigh, sneaking it up under the leg of his boxers and palming the hardening cock beneath the fabric, earning a deep moan for his endeavors. With his other hand he gripped the left side of his lover's hip, holding him down as he nuzzled the growing bulge.

 

"I love you," Jack whispered, almost too quiet for Gabriel to hear.

 

"What are you up to, darling?" Gabriel asked, voice thick with lust and curiosity. He loved it when Jack got sappy in bed, it usually meant he wanted to try something he hadn't done before. Jack pulled his boyfriend's underwear down, nosing the hard member and taking in its scent while leaving kisses along the shaft. He rubbed his cheek against it, stroking the other side with his hand as he seemed to gather his wits. He locked eyes with Gabriel, who was beginning to get used to the darkness – at least enough to see the uncertain, but still very eager look in Jack's eyes.

 

"Tell me if this feels weird, okay?" the blond asked of him before he started to kiss his lover's cock again. The kisses grew larger, hungrier, _wetter_ against the shaft until he was basically sucking its surface, his hand moving against the side of it that his mouth didn't reach at the moment. Gabriel moaned when Jack pressed his tongue flat against him and licked a long stripe from base to tip, finishing with a wet flourish.

 

A brief glint at Jack's mouth made Gabriel's brain overload. He was dimly aware that it had felt different than usual when Jack licked him. Another firm, long lick, this time finishing with a twirl at his head, reinforced his suspicions.

 

"Show me," he half-shouted, half-moaned as he tried to sit up, reaching for his beloved's face. Jack, having fully expected that reaction, retaliated by taking Gabriel's length as far into his mouth as he could. The obscene moan that rewarded his stunt made him grin around the thick member. "Jack!" Gabriel pleaded, "I want to see!"

 

Jack shook his head slightly, then he began to bob his head up and down instead. He hollowed his cheeks, inhaling sharply through his nose as he took the impressive cock further down his throat. His tongue, and its secret, swirled around the length as much as it could as it thrust into the wet heat.

 

A deep moan vibrated around Gabriel's cock. Gabriel liked giving head, but Jack _loved_ it. He loved the feeling of having his mouth full, the texture of skin against his tongue, even the _taste_ of cock was enjoyable to him. The salty, musky scent made him dizzy with lust as he worked his way up and down the large dick. His own cock hung heavy between his legs, his pants pushed down to his knees as he started to knead his own ass with one hand, imagining it was Gabriel touching him. _God_ , he wished he could have Gabriel in every way, _everywhere_ at the same time. He pulled himself off the intoxicating member long enough to take a few deep breaths.

 

"You can fuck me if you want," Jack said, breathlessly, before diving back down.

 

"Fuck, sweetheart, baby," Gabriel mumbled and moaned, words of adoration spilling from his lips as Jack's worked their magic on him. Grabbing a fistful of blond hair, he gave a shallow but hard thrust into Jack's mouth. "Jack, honey, _Jack_!" he continued to moan as he set his pace.

 

Jack did his best to focus on moving his tongue against Gabe's cock as it thrust in and out, pressing it against the hardness as much as he could. Tears stung at the corner of his eyes when Gabriel got deeper, the head of the big cock dipping down further and further with every thrust. Jack wanted it, oh he _wanted it_ , he wanted it as deep as he could take it, deeper than he'd taken anyone. He wanted Gabe, Gabe, _Gabe_!

 

One of his hands had come down to grip his own leaking member, sloppy and uneven motions jerking himself as Gabriel's thrusts became slower but deeper still. They were close, both of them, Gabriel's face twisted in pleasure and Jack's eyes rolling back as everything in the world was reduced to just _them_ . Just _this_.

 

"Where do you want it, Jack?" Gabriel breathed, eyes dark and lidded, "Want me to blow my load on your face? Get my warm cum all over your cheeks and lips? Or on your chest? I can cum all over that pretty ring, just say the word!"

 

With his free hand, Jack gripped his lover's hip, pulling him closer to his face as he moaned around his cock. His eyes locked with Gabriel's, lustful pleading shining through. He swallowed around the length to really get his point across.

 

"Alright. I'm close Jackie, I'm really close..."

 

Another thing Jack loved when giving head was the feeling of a cumming cock in his mouth. The pulsating, tickling sensation and the warm seed spreading in his mouth. Drool and semen dripped from the corner of his mouth once Gabriel came, making him feel dirty in the best way. He lifted his head from the spent cock and got up on his knees, taking his own dick in hand. Eyes never leaving his beloved's, he made sure to put on a show, jerking himself off while panting with his tongue out like a dog.

 

In the dark room, hazy from his orgasm, Gabriel drank in the sight of Jack cumming in his own hand, his tongue and lips glistening with spit and semen and, of course, the small metal bead resting on the middle of his tongue, glinting like an obscene star in the darkness.

 

They both panted in the afterglow, Jack smiling blissfully and wriggling his tongue, fully amused by the hypnotized look in Gabriel’s eyes.

 

"Can you show me now?" the older man laughed as he sat up to press his forehead against Jack's, sneaking his arms around his boyfriend to pull him closer. Jack laughed and stuck his tongue out as far as he could. "What did you have to repaint after you got that one?"

 

"The barn. It didn't even need a new coat of paint," the blond laughed.

 

"Fucking hell..." Gabriel cursed, still smiling as he pressed kisses against Jack's cheek, then his lips, then moving to deepen the kisses further. The taste of himself was one he'd never really get used to but _damn_ if the feeling of that little ball against his tongue wasn't worth it. "Got any more surprises?"

 

"Not right now," Jack smiled, eyes gleaming in the dark, "maybe later I'll show you my full collection."

 


End file.
